1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of aviation. In greater particularity the invention pertains to safety lowering devices of the parachute wing type. In still greater particularity, the invention pertains to opening systems for such devices. By way of further characterization, the invention will be described as it pertains to the control of high-speed deployment of a ram-air, gliding parachute wing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current emergency aircrew escape parachute systems have demonstrated reliable operation but still lack the capability to permit the crewman to maneuver to a favorable landing site. The 28-foot diameter, flat, circular canopy is the most common parachute used in Navy ejection seat aircraft and has recently been fitted with the four-line release modification. The four-line release system greatly reduces the oscillation of the canopy and provides for a very limited maneuverability. However, significant problems include high rate of descent; high opening shock at high speeds, and slow opening at low speeds, which requires the use of a spreader gun, a drogue gun/deployment rocket, or a combination of both with some systems. The weight of these devices causes the canopy to sink, which in addition to the long suspension lines aggravates the problem of parachute entanglement in water landings.
Ram-air types of parachute wings are known in the art but have been little used in military applications due to the high air speed associated with military applications as opposed to sport parachuting.